Alpha Corsairs
The Alpha Corsairs are a Space Marine Chapter of the Fourth Founding with a rather major disaster which left them on a planet with no hope of survival. Their current Chapter Master is Vock Celain Early Life The Alpha Corsairs were created upon the planet Embyron, a world blessed with abundant life, and cursed with the foul attentions of Chaos. When it was first discovered, it was a planet of steppes, rich, fertile grasslands, and steaming temperate jungles. All was not to last. The Alpha Corsairs made that planet their home, creating a mighty fortress in which to launch all their operations. The world proved largely habitable, and groups of settlers came to the planet. This was near the location where the Betrayed Lords made their base of operations, and therefore they, like other nearby chapters, sent the elite of the elite to be trained once more as a Betrayed Lord. The Chapter Master of the Betrayed Lords was Vock Celain's older brother, Jonas Celain. When Jonas fell to Chaos with the entire chapter following, things took a downwards spiral for the Alpha Corsiars. Defence of Embyron Jonas Bloodskull, as he was renamed, led the greatest Chaos invasion upon Embyron that any had ever remembered. The Alpha Corsairs were outfought at every turn. The planet they called home was burning. Every living creature was being made a sacrifice to Khorne, and the Betrayed Lords gathered their entire Traitor Chapter to wage a bloody siege against the Fortress of Embyron. Even with such a strong defensive position, the Alpha Corsiars were outfought. Vock Celain met Jonas Bloodskull at the Gates of Embyron, but even then, Vock could not defeat such a powerfull Traitor. He was cut down, his own soldiers dragging his wrecked form away from the battle lines. Only a handfull managed to escape (including Vock), just before Exterminatus was called down on that planet. It was too late, however, as as soon as the Alpha Corsairs retreated, the Betrayed Lords vanished as if they had not been there at all. New Embyron With their home planet laying in ruins, completely uninhabitable, the Alpha Corsairs had only one thing left to clutch upon; revenge. Revenge, for the invaders who caused their world to be ruined. Revenge, upon those who slew hundreds of their battle-brothers. Revenge upon the one who near-fataly wounded their Chapter Master. They set off in search of the Betrayed Lords, and each took a vow never to rest until each one of them lay dead by their hands. In their search for the Iron Fists, they intercepted a distress call from a PDF which was encountering a detachment of Betrayed Lords, which was raiding and pillaging their villages, massing their strength for an assault on the capital's defences. Vock Celain ordered that all available Alpha Corsairs would go with all available speed to the planet, to aid the PDF. In a massive war that followed, the Betrayed Lords were finally defeated. They left the Alpha Corsairs stranded on their planet, all means of communication and transport off-world lost. Without any other course of action, they made that planet their own, focused on rebuilding the shattered honour of their Chapter until they could rebuild a means of off-world communications. The Last Battle of the Alpha Corsairs With their Chapter Master finally failing to prevent the Betrayed Lords from discovering their new home planet, the Betrayed Lords descended all their strength upon the world. They had met a seroius disadvantage, though, as the very heat of the planet killed those without complete protection (Veteran Seargents), as well as weakening their Power Armour. As such, they died by the hundreds attempting to take the walls. The stranded PDF regiment's Basilisks hammered them from the first, while unnaturately accurate bolter rounds felled even more. The Betrayed Lords reached a massive trench just before the walls, which was promptly filled with molten rock, killing many more. Scaling the walls was no easy task, with las-rounds and bolter rounds killing those who reached the top. At the first section of the wall, when they finally reached the top, found themselves up against the entire Chapter's supply of Assault Terminators. For eight hours, the first wall stood in Imperial hands, untill it too fell. Vock Celain led a counterattack with the First Company following behind. Once more, disaster struck, as Jonas Bloodskull, now a mighty Daemon Prince, emerged. He and Vock fought each other in single combat, concerned with nothing other than slaying the other. Jonas proved to be more powerfull, and he cut Vock Celain down. As Vock gasped his dying breath, he used his full Alpha-Plus psychic powers, as well as his knowledge of Chaos, to destroy the power giving Jonas form. As such, Jonas was utterly destroyed. That was one of the few victories they would experience. With the loss of their Chapter Master, their Assault Terminators, and their entire First Company, the Alpha Corsairs and the PDF were helpless to stop the Betrayed Lords from rolling over them in an endless tide. When the slaughter was done, the Betrayed Lords vanished from the planet, entering service to Savark Von Andranas. The Alpha Corsairs ended alone, with nothing but Guardsmen to support them, no chance of victory, helpless to stop the tide of darkness. Gene Seed The Gene Seed of the Alpha Corsairs was taken off that of the Imperial Fists. Somehow, traces of the Iron Warrior's gene seed and training methods have also been found. The Inquisition suspected that Vock Celain had introduced it, but the Alpha Corsairs were stranded upon New Embyron before any proper investigation could be constructed. This made the Alpha Corsairs masters of the art of siege warfare, something they put to very good use. Units Special Rules With the exception of Scouts, all units lited below have these bonus special rules; Stubborn Counter Attack Character specific special rules; Vock Celain, Chapter Master Devastators may be taken as Troops choices Does not have to aim at a specific enemy HQ Wargear Master Crafted Plasma Cannon Teleport Homer Artificer Armour Elites Squad Size 5-10 Berserkers Wargear Power Sword or Thunder Hammer Squad Size 5 Legionaries Wargear Boltgun with Hellfire Rounds, Power Sword Troops Quotes By About Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:4th Founding